En tu poto
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Porque siempre que Argentina preguntaba donde estaba tal cosa su lindo y malvado Manu le respondía "–En tu poto, en tu poto  –" El argentino se vengaría, sí, lo haría, y con esa misma frasecita del chileno. ArgentinaxChile


Este es un fic para el ArgentinaxChile, me gusta esta pareja, chile es mi país y argentina con sus cosas y todo es la onda :D

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile *3*  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia junto con LatínHetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen y no hago esto por fines monetarios.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Una frase un tanto tediosa. Insinuaciones limoneras.

Manu estaba revolucionario en esos momentos, nos referimos al actual problema que tienen los estudiantes con la educación, por eso estaba más ocupado que nunca y no tenía tiempo para cierto argentino al que más de alguna vez después de aquellos encuentros "nocturnos" con su chilenito se le quedaba una que otra cosa, no era el dios de la buena memoria a todo esto. Por eso su fiel vecino, Martín, le fue a hacer una visita media sorpresa a Chile.

–¡Mi amor!–

–No otra vez tú…–dijo resignado golpeándose fuertemente su palma contra la cara.

–Oye che ¿sabes donde está mi cepillo? –

Manu lo miró un poco molesto, tenía cosas más importantes que buscarle el cepillito rosa al argentino –en realidad era morado pero con tal de molestarlo…- que él lo buscara solito ya que para eso dios le dio dos par de piernas.

–¿Sabes o no donde está? –preguntó nuevamente.

–Sí, lo sé – le dijo cabreado.

–¿Dónde? –se alegró, llevaba tiempo buscándolo.

–En tu poto, en tu poto, en tu potooo~ – le cantó con ironía.

El Argentino se enojó un poco y se fue, auque a Manuel eso poco y nada le importaba, no estaría detrás de Martín diciéndole "Perdón Martín, no era mi intención dañarte tus amariconados sentimientos, vuelve a mí"

Si hiciera algo así el chilenito no sería él.

En otra ocasión el argentino volvió, alegre y sexy como siempre se decía ser.

–¡Manu! –gritó yendo emotivamente hasta el chico después de no verlo en más de un rato.

–¡Atrás fleto! –

–Vale vale…–retrocedió al ver el machete gigante en manos chilenas. –Por casualidad… ¿vos habrás visto mi peluche? –

–¿Con el que duermes? –

–¡Sí, ese, ese! –se emocionó, por fin dormiría una noche sin tanto miedo. –¿Dónde está? –

–¡En tu poto, en tu poto, en tu potoo~! –le cantó nuevamente mandándolo a la mierda.

Tenía muchas cosas que lo mantendrían ocupado el resto de su ocupada vida como para dedicarle tiempo al argentino y a su peluche rosa –en realidad era blanco pero Manu se pone daltónico con tal de insultar al argentino- que sin el no podía dormir tranquilo en las noches.

El argentino ya se estaba cansando de aquella frase molesta, repetitiva y ofensiva que usaba el chilenito en contra de él, entendía que estuviera ocupado por las movilizaciones estudiantiles pero no para tratarlo de esa forma. ¡ellos se habían acostado y besado! ¿respeto era mucho pedir?

–En tu poto… en tu poto…–se repetía enfadado. Quería vengarse de su amigo con ventajas de alguna manera y pensó un poco y halló la luz de la esperanza al final del camino. Sería el viernes, o al termino del jueves después de algunas de las protestas de su Manu.

Manuel estaba un poco pasado de trago aquel día -por no decir excesivamente borracho- unas cervezas de más hacían estragos con su cuerpo y su cabeza y un argentino estaba arriba de él en una apretada y rudimentaria cama, ambos tocándose desnudos, besándose, uno que otro garabato como "weon maricón" o "vete a la mierda" salía cada vez que lo besaban arrebatadoramente en los labios. Pero el alcohol evitaba que sintiera tanta vergüenza en el acto, su gesto se hizo placentero al sentir como se frotaban sus cuerpos desnudos el uno con el otro.

–Lo voy a meter Manu…–

–Mierda… no lo digas aweonao –

El argentino lo metió dentro sintiendo como la lubricación que había aplicado lo dejaba deslizarse placenteramente por las estrechas paredes de su amante que gimió e irguió su cuerpo al sentirlo dentro.

–Ahhh…Mar-tín–

–Jaajajaja– rió malvadamente.

–¿Ahh? –el gesto del chileno era extraño por la reacción del argentino en el sexo.

–¿Sabes donde está mi pene verdad? –rió coqueto moviéndose dentro haciendo que al chileno se le escapara un suave jadeo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Luego, volvió a mirar la cara de risa del argentino cada vez que arremetía salvajemente sus caderas contra las suyas y él no dejaba de gemir, sabía que el argentino se estaba vengando.

–Mi pene está dentro… ¡en tu poto Manu, en tu potoo~! – oh dios, la venganza era tan dulce y caliente en este exclusivo caso.

Y literalmente, el "aparato reproductor de Martín", más conocido como: pene, polla, miembro, erección, verga, longaniza, salchicha, pito entre otros estaba dentro del traserito de Manu, ahora ya no podría molestar al argentino con aquella frase o Martín a su vez le sacaría en cara esa caliente noche, pero bueno, los chilenos eran creativos en cuanto a los insultos contra argentinos, encontraría otra cosa luego, seguramente lo haría.

FIN.

**N.A:** Y eso, yo cada vez que preguntaba algo aquí me decían "En tu poto, en tu poto" y me colmaban mi linda y frágil paciencia, quise tomar venganza con Argentina :3

¿Y en donde está el "cosito de Martín" Manuel? ¡En tu poto, en tu poto! literalmente :3


End file.
